Un San Valentín Distinto
by Mnemosine624
Summary: No! Ni hablar! Este año iba a ser distinto, y ella iba a marcar la diferencia... One-shot escrito para el reto del taller literario Ranma 1/2.


Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta es una historia sin ánimo de lucro; por simple diversión.

* * *

**Un San Valentín Distinto**.

No! Ni hablar! Este año iba a ser distinto, y ella iba a marcar la diferencia. Estaba cansada… no, cansada no era la palabra exacta… "harta" sería más apropiado: Harta de que cada año, hiciese lo que hiciese, acabara sucediendo lo mismo. A quién se le ocurrió la absurda idea de regalar chocolate en San Valentín? Y quién fue el majadero que decidió que para demostrar el amor que se siente por alguien, ese chocolate tenía que ser de elaboración casera? Bueno, estaba claro que el mentecato ese no la conocía a ella!

Tres años llevaba intentándolo y tres años eran los que llevaba fracasando estrepitosamente. No es que nunca hubiera soñado con regalarle dulces de amor a alguien en San Valentín, a fin de cuentas tenía las mismas ilusiones que cualquier otra chica; vamos, que era igual de cursi que el resto de sus compañeras, por muy marimacho que se empeñaran en llamarla! Pero parece que los dioses, o tal vez la experiencia, se habían empeñado en demostrarle que combinar una festividad amorosa y la gastronomía era como materializar el colmo de los colmos de Akane.

Sólo tenía que recordar los tres últimos San Valentín para que todo atisbo de ilusión o esperanza quedaran reemplazados por un sentimiento de profundo hastío.

«Está bien, admito que el primer año fue culpa mía, quién iba a pensar que los bombones se metían en el frigorífico en lugar de en el horno para darles forma? Pero si Kasumi siempre enciende el horno cuando hace repostería! Resultado final: Kasumi ayudándome a recoger todo el desaguisado que organicé en la cocina; Ranma saltando felizmente de tejado en tejado sin enterarse de nada y el perro del vecino lamiendo y relamiendo con fruición una bandeja de horno que había quedado inservible.

Al año siguiente me sentí tan segura y confiada de que nada podía fallar que volví a aventurarme en la elaboración de bombones y, dado que esta vez recordé utilizar el electrodoméstico correcto, deberían al menos haberme reconocido el mérito de lograr una bonita presentación. Lástima que para entonces ya me hubiese ganado una terrible fama como la peor cocinera del mundo, y que Ranma se hubiese convertido en todo un experto en el arte de esquivar todos mis intentos culinarios.

Realmente la culpa no fue mía; quién iba a imaginar que Kuno me robaría la caja de bombones mientras yo estaba despistada en clase y luego los repartiría entre todos los chicos para _"demostrarles lo afortunado que era al ser el destinatario de mi amor y mis atenciones"_? Resultado final: La enfermería de la escuela colapsada y las aulas medio vacías durante tres días; Ranma molestándome con un _"Lo ves? Te lo dije!" _mientras Ukyo le llenaba el estómago con okonomiyakis dulces; y yo expulsada durante tres días de la escuela por intento de atentado bacteriológico y con la expresa prohibición de no volver a traer jamás ningún dulce a clase.

Finalmente, el año pasado decidí hacer un ejercicio de humildad; me tragué el maldito orgullo y acudí ya de entrada a Kasumi para que me prestara su generosa ayuda en mis desventuras culinarias.

Obviamente los bombones quedaban descartados como posible opción, y Kasumi se decidió por unos apetitosos pastelillos de chocolate… o al menos lo eran en la foto del recetario de cocina; porque aunque esta vez el resultado fuera comestible, el aspecto no resultó muy apetecible tras pasar por mis manos para el toque final.

Aquel día no me importó demasiado el registro sufrido en mi persona y mis pertenencias a la entrada de la escuela, gracias a la nueva norma que dictaba _"Akane Tendo no podrá introducir en el recinto escolar ningún tipo de comestible que pueda ser repartido entre sus compañeros durante el día de San Valentín"_; ya que los pastelitos aún estaban en horno cuando tuvimos que salir hacia clase para no llegar tarde. Estuve todo el día emocionada pensando en el regreso a casa, imaginando que, tal vez, Kasumi nos habría dejado los dulces en una hermosa bandeja para que, aprovechando el momento, pudiese ofrecérselos a Ranma y así merendar juntos. Ya imaginaba su expresión de sorpresa al probarlos y descubrir que tenían buen sabor; es posible que incluso sustituyera los insultos por amables palabras!

Pero todas las hermosas imágenes mentales que había ido construyendo a lo largo del día se vinieron abajo cuando regresamos a casa y me encontré ante una especie de reunión familiar espontánea, congregada alrededor de un servicio de té y un plato lleno de migajas de bizcocho de chocolate. Mi padre se secaba una lágrima rebelde a la vez que exclamaba _"Pero cómo puedo ser tan afortunado de tener una hija tan atenta que le hace dulces a su padre en San Valentín"_, mientras el tío Genma estaba a su lado, masticando a dos carrillos. Nabiki, por su parte, le comentaba indolentemente a Kasumi _"Hermana, no sé qué te ha ocurrido esta vez pero tienen un aspecto horrible!"_ mientra el Dr. Tompú bailaba alrededor de la mesa exclamando _"Oh, Kasumi! Soy tan feliz! De verdad estos pastelitos son para mí?"_

Kasumi debió advertir mi rostro desencajado ante semejante escena porque fue la única que, haciendo caso de nuestra presencia, se levantó de su sitio y me susurró cerquita del oído_: "Lo siento, Akane. Los vi tan ilusionados que me supo mal decirles que no eran para ellos."_

Resultado final: Me conmovió tanto la felicidad del Dr. Tompú que me sentí incapaz de reclamar la autoría de los dichosos pasteles y, aunque no fue exactamente como había imaginado, mi esfuerzo sí que se vio recompensado con un comentario de Ranma_: "Lo ves, marimacho? Las cosas salen bien cuando las dejas en manos de profesionales"_; si bien es cierto que su comentario se vio también recompensado con una patada en… la espinilla. Eso y que, al menos, logré aprender a batir huevos sin manchar el techo.

Así que este año me planto! Se acabó tanta tontería chocolatera y absurdos sentimentalismos que tampoco llevan nunca a ninguna parte! Si este año Ranma quiere chocolate, que se lo pida a su puñetera madre! O a Shampoo… o a Ukyo… o a Kodachi…. o a quien le dé la puñetera gana, pero que no cuente conmigo!

Total, si lo piensas bien, qué diablos tiene que ver el chocolate con el hecho de expresar el amor que sientes por alguien? Tal vez porque se supone que ambos son dulces? Si fuera así, lo que tendría que hacer es comprarle un cactus y metérselo por el… Bueno, igual ahí me he pasado un poco, pero eso sí que sería un reflejo perfecto de la relación que tenemos. Y, en todo caso, si tuviera que obsequiar a alguien por algún motivo, sin duda sería a mí misma por la paciencia que tengo y… Hombre, mira qué oportuno!»

Akane detuvo sus pasos y pensamientos frente el escaparate de una pastelería que tentaba a todos los transeúntes con su variopinta selección de dulces y bombones, preparados expresamente para la fecha. Tras rememorar tanto fracaso, algo en su interior, probablemente su orgullo herido, decidió que merecía darse un homenaje, si más no, por el esfuerzo realizado y no valorado año tras año. Así pues, palpó el bolsillo izquierdo de su uniforme, asegurándose de que las monedas que le habían sobrado en el almuerzo seguían ahí, y resolvió con una sonrisa llena de determinación, que este año se regalaría unos deliciosos bombones a sí misma.

Salió de la pastelería con una pequeña bolsa entre las manos, evocando divertida la cara de confusión de la dependienta cuando le dijo que no era necesario que se lo envolviera para regalo. Se sentía satisfecha y, en cierto modo, liberada de todas las presiones sociales y expectativas que ese día conllevaba. No valía la pena, pensaba, mientras reanudaba su marcha de regreso a casa, mortificarse imaginando la cantidad de chicas que se habrían acercado a Ranma para darle dulces, o recriminarse por no ser capaz de crear un momento de intimidad con su prometido. Quería disfrutar del momento, de esa sensación de independencia y libre albedrío que la hacían olvidarse de responsabilidades y ataduras; por fin comenzaba a asomarse a su rostro una genuina sonrisa de felicidad cuando, de pronto, algo chocó bruscamente contra su espalda provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio. En cuanto logró recobrar la compostura, se giró rudamente para identificar al cabeza hueca que había estado a punto de hacerla caer al suelo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a un Ranma igual de sorprendido que ella, levantándose del suelo mientras se llevaba una de las manos hacia la rabadilla.

—Pero tú que…! Ranma?

—Akane? —Alzó la vista nada más reconocer la voz. Había maldecido mentalmente su mala suerte en el momento del choque, pero tal vez ahora las cosas empezaran a cambiar a su favor. —Akane, eres tú! Ayúdame, por favor. Akane, prometo no molestarte más, pero ayúdame a esconderme!

Hablaba tan atropelladamente que al principio le costó un poco entenderle, pero verle incorporándose tan apresuradamente y sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás a cada instante, como si esperara ver aparecer algo de pronto; y esa expresión de desamparo dibujada en su rostro, le hicieron darse cuenta de que, probablemente, Ranma estaba huyendo de alguna de las chicas.

Y, efectivamente, así era. La voz de Shampoo no tardó mucho en dejarse oír, rasgando la quietud del aire y alterando el buen humor que había conseguido forjarse Akane. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia él y la expresión de perrito abandonado en sus ojos acabó por desarmar todas sus barreras de defensa; así que, exhalando un profundo suspiro de resignación, se acercó a él, posó las manos sobre su pecho y… de un fuerte empujón, metió a un confuso Ranma en la tienda más cercana.

Instantes después Shampoo saltaba desde el tejado de una casa cercana para quedar frente a Akane, mirándola con curiosidad y cierto aire de suspicacia.

—Tú haber visto a Ranma? Estar en medio de cita San Valentín cuando él desaparecer.

—Pues la verdad es que sí, Shampoo. Acabo de mandarlo de una patada hacia allá, así que yo de ti me daría prisa antes de que Ukyo le encuentre. —Sabía que lo único que quería la china era provocarla, pero ella no caería en una treta tan burda, así que le señaló una dirección, contraria a la que ellos tomarían y la instó a apresurarse.

En cuanto perdió de vista a Shampoo, se introdujo en la tienda esperando no encontrar un panorama demasiado lamentable. Se trataba de rescatar a Ranma y sacarlo de ahí antes de que Shampoo se diera cuenta del engaño; así que tras disculparse por enésima vez y acabar de recomponer un expositor, consiguió sacarlo a rastras de ese lugar.

—Eres una bruta, lo sabías? En menos de un minuto has sido capaz de derribarme dos veces.

—Te libré de Shampoo, sí o no? —Replicó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras caminaban uno junto al otro por la acera.

Ranma no encontró mejor reproche que el silencio, así que siguieron andando, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos.

—No era ninguna cita. Con Shampoo, quiero decir… —Ignoraba por qué aquella chica inventaba constantemente cosas como esa, pero no quería que Akane se hiciese ideas erróneas al respecto.

—Está bien. —No tenía mucho más qué decir; ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle para contestar. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que el chico decía la verdad; a fin de cuentas, estaba huyendo cuando se habían encontrado! Pero Akane no estaba dispuesta a admitir eso en voz alta, y menos aún en San Valentín. Si él le ponía las cosas difíciles, ella no iba a ser menos.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse una vez más de la situación, y eso ayudó a que Akane se diera cuenta de que él llevaba ya un buen rato echando curiosas miradas hacia la bolsa que transportaba en una de sus manos. Le resultó gracioso ver el interés mal disimulado que el muchacho demostraba por aquello que había estado rehuyendo año tras año; y no lograba adivinar si esa inquietud era producto de la simple curiosidad, unos posibles celos, o bien el miedo que decía sentir cada vez que se veía obligado a probar cualquiera de sus experimentos culinarios. No obstante, a más vueltas le daba, más convencida estaba de acertar en su última conjetura. Eso provocó que su mal humor volviera a hacer acto de presencia y que, finalmente, no pudiese reprimir un comentario mordaz al respecto.

—Deja de mirar de reojo la bolsa, Ranma. No son para ti. Así que puedes estar tranquilo.

—No lo son? —Su expresión de perplejidad lo dijo todo. El comentario de Akane le había pillado completamente desprevenido; acaso resultaba tan evidente? Y por qué le molestaba que no fueran para él? Pues no se había pasado los últimos quince minutos rogando por que aquello no fuese el trágico resultado de su intento anual de envenenarle?

—No todo gira en torno a ti, Ranma. —Sentenció una Akane extrañamente feliz y sonriente. —Y dado que ya no me necesitas, voy a quedarme un rato aquí —añadió una vez que llegaron al otro lado del puente que cruzaba el río —No me apetece ir a casa aún.

—Si lo que quieres es deshacerte de mí para poder encontrarte libremente con el infeliz destinatario de esa bomba de relojería, no te preocupes que ya me voy.

—Lo que me resulta realmente extraño es que tú sí que tengas ganas de regresar a casa. No se te ha ocurrido pensar que, tarde o temprano, Shampoo se dejará caer, literalmente, por ahí? —Mencionó casualmente mientras se adentraba en la hierba que cubría la ribera del río, dejando atrás a un Ranma que se debatía entre la frustración, el enojo y el pánico recién reencontrado.

Akane ignoró la figura inmóvil que había dejado en el camino y, tras sentarse sobre la hierba y contemplar brevemente la corriente del río, como si de un saludo se tratase; abrió parsimoniosamente la bolsa de bombones, deleitándose con su fabuloso aspecto y aspirando el dulce aroma que de ahí escapaba. No esperó más para sacar uno al azar y llevárselo a la boca. Disfrutó del momento, sabiendo que no tardaría mucho en oír la voz de su prometido a sus espaldas.

—Vaya, eres tan golosa que ni siquiera eres capaz de esperar a que se celebre el día blanco. Y yo que creía que habías encontrado un nuevo conejillo de indias!

—Es que acaso tienes pensado regalarme algo? —Le había puesto tan fácil responderle con una puya que no le importó obviar la segunda parte del comentario; a fin de cuentas, tenía la vaga sensación de que ese tono de superioridad utilizado estaba enmascarando en realidad otro sentimiento más oculto.

—Tonta.

Sí, tonta, pero había conseguido que ese "tonto" se sentara a su lado, encajando todas sus burlas sin enojarse demasiado y observándola disimuladamente mientras ella seguía dando buena cuenta de los bombones. Esperó un tiempo prudencial, sabiendo que a él se le estaría haciendo la boca agua solo de verla y, cuando consideró que ya le había hecho sufrir bastante, se giró mostrándole su mejor sonrisa a la vez que le tendía la bolsa de dulces.

—Quieres uno?

* * *

**Nota:** Hola a todos! Gracias por leer y ya sabéis, las críticas son siempre bienvenidas! ;)


End file.
